


A Portrait of a Seeker

by Baird Crevan (LadySibilance)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Don't run away because a human is in it, Don’t Tell Me You Haven’t Thought It, Fluff, Funny, I promise just trust me, M/M, Megatron is sorry, Miko is actually hilarious, Post-War, Pretty much T otherwise, References to Porn, Reformed Megatron, Romantic Fluff, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secretly Starscream definitely likes Yaoi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tiny Angst because it’s me, Twink Knock Out, Upgraded to E for one scene, reformed Starscream, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySibilance/pseuds/Baird%20Crevan
Summary: After the war is over, Miko introduces Starscream to some Earth term culture, and some hilarity ensues as they bond.  But when Miko finds out about Starscream’s secret relationship, she struggles to help keep it quiet. COMPLETE
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Miko Nakadai & Starscream
Comments: 69
Kudos: 135
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	1. Such Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/gifts).



> Good morning! This is my secret solenoid 2020/2021 contribution as a gift for Redseeker! <3 You are an author I really admire, and I was SO tickled to get you for this exchange. I combined two of your requests into one- Secret MegaStar Marriage and Miko/Starscream bond over Earth culture. I think it works ;)
> 
> This is going to be funny, fluffy, romantic, and just a touch angsty because I can't resist. Lol hope you enjoy.
> 
> The general setting takes place after Predacons Rising and I tried to be mostly canon compliant. Fic takes place on Cybertron. I look forward to hearing your comments and reviews- and PLEASE don't run because a human is involved. TRUST ME ONE MORE TIME lmfao <3

“STARSCREAM!”

“No. Primus, not you.”

“No, wait, wait, WAITWAIT—”

Miko was running after him at a remarkably fast speed. He knew from experience that she was not afraid to get underpede so that he would _have_ to stop walking briskly away from her or else risk crushing her.

Unfortunately, that would likely break their tenuous peace agreement.

“ _What?_ ” he snapped, stopping suddenly. She smacked right into the back of his heel, her helmet _thunking_ lightly. He was in the lower decks of the now Autobot-controlled crashed _Nemesis_ , relegated there by Ultra Magnus in the spirit of _harmony_.

Or just to keep him and Megatron out of the way.

“You busy?” Miko asked, tilting her helmeted head to the side. He could see her toothy smile and he had learned very quickly that it was _almost_ as dangerous as Megatron’s frown.

“Probably,” he said, starting to walk away again, not wanting to get involved with whatever the tiny femme had in mind.

“No, please, I just want to draw you!”

He stopped. 

“ _Draw_ me?”

She nodded emphatically. 

He squinted. “Are… you any good?”

She laughed, and her breath fogged up the glass of her helmet. “I’m not bad.”

“I hope you’re being modest,” he grumbled. Then he narrowed his optics. “Why me? Surely you have some Autobot _pals_ that would be willing to put up with you.”

“You’ve got interesting lines, mech. I have to submit a final art portfolio for my senior year of high school and I’d really like to include some bots that don’t have wheels.”

“I only understood part of that, and it was the part about being sick of grounders.” He sighed. “Should I sit?”

Miko might have aged a few Earth years, but she was still far too excitable. Her eyes went wide, her breathing increased, and she _shook_ with joy. Or she was having a seizure from oxygen deprivation. Starscream waited until he knew for sure.

She fist-pumped into the air.

Ah. Excitement then.

He waited patiently, rolling his optics. “Yes, yes, child, where do you want me?”

“You _know_ , I just turned 18 but whatever,” she muttered under her breath. “Okay, can you sit over here on this ledge by the window? The lighting is great, and it will really show off your wings.”

Said wings twitched at the comment. He walked languidly over to the window and sat on the window ledge looking out across the landscape of Cybertron. 

Many things had happened since the war had ended three years ago. The Prime had died, reinvigorating their planet. The Decepticons had disbanded at Megatron’s behest, and then they promptly found there was nowhere hospitable enough on the planet to support them other than the crashed _Nemesis_ on the planet. They were able to make it habitable for all who chose to live there.

Starscream had come back first after a little run-in with the Predacons had scared him straight. He was allowed to stay as long as he behaved and helped them scout for energon.

Megatron returned after some time, causing no end of strife for everyone onboard. But he seemed sincere to maintaining peace and rebuilding Cybertron, and so he mainly stayed below decks. Occasionally he and Ultra Magnus could be seen conferring on something, but it was rare.

They had given Starscream a room on the second lowest deck, and Megatron had been given the entire bottom deck. No one else wanted to room remotely close to either of them, and eventually Starscream and Megatron had the two lowest decks as their respective personal kingdoms.

They fished Soundwave out of the shadowzone. He was a little quieter than usual, if that was possible, but he also stayed out of the way. Shockwave stubbornly stayed on the planet’s surface in an old lab and occasionally returned requests for check-in. He didn’t seem interested in helping them much.

The Vehicons and Eradicons had never left and helped the Autobots with whatever they needed.

Knock Out enjoyed his early status as honorary Autobot and mostly ignored his former teammates. 

The _children_ however had been an interesting case. Apparently the Autobots still needed some resources from Earth on occasion, and had managed to negotiate this with the planet’s governments when the smart child had contacted them through old tech they had left behind on the planet. After much cajoling, the children were allowed to visit on occasion for their _enrichment_. Or something.

Starscream and Megatron had been told in no uncertain terms never to be near them. What was he supposed to do if they came to harass _him?_

“So how ya been, ‘Scream?” Miko asked, settling down on the ground with a tablet in her lap. She pulled out the stylus and quickly began making some sketches.

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Fine,” he replied. He actually had not been fine, but that wasn’t really her business. The Autobots and their annoying children usually didn’t want to know the truth anyway.

“It’s kinda dark down here,” she said, looking around briefly before going back to her sketches. “Kinda like you’ve been shunted to the basement.”

“Well, I suppose not all of us can bask in the light of the Autobots up above. Not enough room up there for all of this… personality,” he drawled.

She paused for a moment and then snickered. “Was that a self-burn?”

He sighed dramatically. “I swear, you must be purposely manipulating the translators. I don’t understand you.”

“Pfft, mech, I’m _made_ to stretch language. It’s an art form.”

He rolled his optics and went back to silently wondering why he agreed to do this in the first place.

“Speaking of art,” she said, tilting her head. “Those _heels_!” She held up her hand in something like a circle with a few digits outstretched. He had _no_ idea what she was doing or trying to communicate, but her face was smiling so he supposed it was a good thing.

“Well, coming out of the air, I have to land gracefully or why fly at all?” he smirked. “These might look delicate, but they are remarkably stable.”

“I always wondered, you’ve got all these buff dudes, and even other seekers I’ve seen had these huge chests and biceps. But you… you were like the number two Decepticon and you’re so _skinny_ . Why is that? You can, like, _pick_ what you look like, right?”

“Brutish strength isn’t everything,” he sniffed.

“True. But it’s still pretty _cool_ ,” she said as she continued to sketch.

He snorted. “ _I_ always believed that if someone chose strength over speed, they were compensating for something.” He arched an optic-ridge when the statement seemed to rankle her. “But I understand your confusion.”

He folded his arms and leaned back a little more against the window. “Many seekers preferred to be powerhouses of strength, but it became very obvious to me early on that I couldn’t keep up. No amount of frame upgrades were going to make me stronger than say… _Megatron_ ,” he said, the name twisting a little on his glossa.

“So I opted to just be faster than everyone else. This frame is designed for that.”

Miko shifted a little on the ground. “How did… that work with Megatron? Seems kind of weird that the big slagmaking gladiator chose a seeker with a slip of a frame for his second-in-command.” She kind of grimaced, perhaps realizing she was being borderline impertinent.

His mouth curved into a smirk. “Trust me, he likes the frame.”

Miko shot her head up for a moment, looking at him with some confusion. He merely stared back innocently, clicking his talons against his upper arm.

“How much longer do you need? My patience is not bountiful, I’m afraid.”

She scrunched her face and started sketching faster. “Hold your horses, just like a couple more minutes.”

He studied her for a few moments longer. She was still quite young he knew, but she had grown up a little, he _supposed_. Humans lived so briefly and changed so quickly; it was almost jarring when she appeared to have grown overnight. She and the other two occasionally came to visit the _Nemesis_ on Cybertron on their “school breaks,” as they called them. 

He wasn’t fond of these parasites or anything.

“Okay, I think I have what I need,” she said, standing.

She started to put her tablet away and Starscream frowned. “Well wait, I want to see what you did. Make sure it wasn’t actually Autobot propaganda.” She hesitated, still looking like she was going to say no.

He stepped forward and lightly grabbed the pad out of her hands, using his talons to be gentle on the device. She squawked and jumped to try and catch the pad as he pulled it away. “Starscream, that’s _mine_ , and I don’t have it backed up!”

He chuckled. “I’m not going to hurt it,” he chided. “I can be gentle when I want to be.” He lightly touched the display button on the side. The pad barely filled the hollow of his palm. It was difficult to manipulate something so small, but he was very careful not to scratch or hurt the device.

Miko whined and stamped her foot. Clearly not as grown-up as she pretended.

The picture flared to life and he was… impressed. It was rough, but he could tell the sketches and details she had drawn demonstrated talent. She even made some notes about his wing angles and the specifics of his pede construction. He tried to zoom in carefully on a particular detail, but it appeared the tablet was very sensitive and instead opened some different sketches.

“Oh.”

He tilted his helm to the side, his optic-ridges going up a little. He actually felt himself blush a little, more from surprise than... well.

Miko shrieked. “STOP LOOKING, JUST GIVE IT BACK!” She was trying to crawl up his leg. Her face was turning a fierce shade of pink.

“It’s very… anatomically correct,” he said, ignoring her. “Or at least I assume so. For a human. Interesting how some things are the same though.”

She froze in her attempts to scramble up. “… really?”

“It’s quite good. Oddly… engrossing,” he smirked. He crouched down and opened his palm carefully before her. “You should back up your work though. You wouldn’t want to lose this.”

She seemed to deflate a little. “It was a… commission,” she said lamely. He could tell this was a lie.

“Mmhmm. I hope they paid you well for such… debauchery.”

She snorted. “They… did.” She looked back at her pad and then looked up at him. “I kind of expected you to make fun of me for it.”

He shrugged. “Nothing exactly funny about lovers enjoying each other. And your art of it is… well. Emotive.”

Her eyes were a little wide as she took her pad back. “Do you… want to see more?”

Starscream checked his chronometer. “Well, as long as I don’t get accused of corrupting you, I have a little more time.”

“Oh Starscream,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m so corrupted, it’s not even _funny_.”


	2. How Provocative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting multiple chapters a day, wrapping up fully by Sunday, Jan 3. <3

“Oh _wow_ ,” Starscream said quietly. “That is quite the… look on his face. I assume his?” He was seated on the floor next to Miko and she was showing him the tablet.

“Yeah, I draw a lot of yaoi. All boys. It’s also called boy love, or BL for short.”

Starscream looked confused for a moment. “Yow ee, hmm? And that is a… popular genre?”

Miko tried not to laugh at his pronunciation. He was trying, which was honestly more than she expected from Starscream of all mechs. Certainly more than she could expect from Raf or Jack. “I’d say it’s a little niche but there is a dedicated following for _sure_.” She flicked to the next piece.

“Hmm. He seems like he’s enjoying _that_ ,” Starscream commenting with a chuckle, tilting his helm. “How provocative.”

“Yeah, there’s a whole thing about him being really tsundere in the show— I guess like very cold but eventually warming up. Actually. A lot like you.”

“I beg your pardon,” he bristled, his wings flicking back. “I’m still very… unapproachable.”

Miko laughed, realizing now that this was actually how Starscream joked around. “You’re not half bad, seeker,” she said, standing. She realized she was really enjoying hanging out with the former Decepticon SiC. It helped her relax for a little while and not worry about the stress of impending college deadlines and… having to go back to Japan. Likely permanently. 

“I think I need to get going though, Bulk is likely tearing the ship apart looking for me.”

“Surprised he hasn’t accused me of anything yet.”

“Nah, he knows I could take you.” She lightly patted the side of his thigh. He looked amused. “But _Megatron_ , however… speaking of which. Where is he? I was afraid I was going to run into him.”

Starscream watched her carefully. “You have nothing to fear from him, child,” he said, almost fondly. “But I imagine he’s off sulking somewhere in the darkness and out of the way.”

“Why is he sulking?”

Starscream did not reply, just shrugged. A loud clanging of pedes was coming down the steps near the hallway they were in.

“That would be your _bulk_. Best assure him I didn’t abduct you or anything.”

She nodded. “Thanks, ‘Screamer!” She padded away trying to meet Bulkhead before he made a fool of himself.

“It’s _Star_ scream!” she heard him call out behind her. And despite his scathing tone, she smiled.

* * *

It was rare that Ultra Magnus called a meeting above decks for all inhabitants. Starscream stood with his back to the wall, his arms folded, just counting down the klicks until it was done.

It was some kind of speech about how they were all in this together and they just needed to work a little harder to achieve their goals. Starscream tried not to look _too_ bored. There was an art to pissing off the Autobots, and he learned it was a lot more fun to do it subtly rather than overtly.

The speech ended and everyone seemed the better for it; the Autobots looked motivated, and the former Decepticons looked happy it was over.

Oddly though, Bumblebee and Smokescreen seemed to be arguing over something. Starscream didn’t know or care, but suddenly Miko was beside him.

“I wish they would just stop. They’ve been arguing all week over nothing.”

Starscream raised an optic-ridge and looked back at the mechs again. Interesting. “Hmm. What do you think? Boy love?”

Miko froze. She slowly turned her helmet so that she could see him. Then she burst out laughing. It was a terribly loud bark of a laugh and she doubled over, wheezing, holding her sides. He couldn’t help it, he chuckled lowly too.

Unfortunately, her laughter drew the attention of everyone in the room. Starscream was greeted with glares from all of the Autobots. He jutted out his chin and didn’t allow his smile to slip. He was allowed to have fun, even if it was with their pet human.

“ _BL_ ,” Miko breathed. “Scrap, Star, you’re right, there is… definitely some tension,” she said, giggling. Starscream laughed lowly along with her.

But then his optic caught sight of the sullen form of Megatron. His wings twitched and his mood immediately soured.

“It’s been a pleasure, Miko, but I’ve got some energon to find,” he said, pushing off the wall. Starscream took some delight in seeing Megatron look disappointed as he started walking out of the room.

Miko watched him go, still snickering.

* * *

“Why didn’t you just tell your creators you’re an adult now? Don’t you get to make your own decisions?” Starscream asked. “You’re doing a spectacular job, by the way.”

“Thank you! Your talons are just too fragging cool,” she replied in awe. She was holding a knife sharpener she had nabbed from her host family’s kitchen and was using it to sharpen his claws. “But yeah, it doesn’t really work like that in my family. I really want to go to art school at this really cool place in the US, but I’m pretty sure my parents won’t go for it. I’ll need to get a real job to be a real office drone and become a real adult.” 

“An office… drone? Interesting.” Miko chose not to correct him as he was likely thinking about her turning into something like Soundwave. Though… maybe that wasn’t so far off.

“Anyway, I kind of need to do what they say, even if I am an adult. They are pretty strict.”

Starscream tilted his head. “You don’t seem to be the kind of person who listens to anyone,” he said, smirking. “I can relate.”

“You took orders all the time from Megatron!”

“Yes, well, I didn’t always _interpret_ them the way he wanted me to,” he laughed.

A new voice entered their conversation. “Are you… doing Starscream’s _nails_?” Jack said, surprised.

They both looked at him and shrugged. “Sure, we’ll call it that,” Miko quipped, going back to filing.

“That’s so… feminine, Miko. Didn’t think it was your style.”

Miko frowned, a little hurt by the implication of the teasing. It’s not that she _avoided_ being girly. She just didn’t really like labels.

“They’re for ripping out the sparks of my enemies and gouging out their optics,” Starscream drawled, inspecting some claws she had already finished. “Want to see?” he said, arching an optic-ridge.

Jack looked unnerved. He covered it up by leaving in a huff.

“Now _Starscream_ , you’ll never catch the eye of a mech if you act so scary,” she teased, doing her best “host mom” voice.

“Wanna bet?”

* * *

“So, like, what do you look for in a femme? Or a mech. Or a bot.” She shrugged her shoulders, hoping she covered everything Starscream might be interested in.

Starscream looked up from drinking his energon. He looked confused, but he really shouldn’t have. They’d been talking a lot more now and he really should be used to her just appearing with no context.

“Hmm. Not sure how this is relevant to you,” he said carefully. He was a lot less abrasive now, or maybe she had started to pick up on what he was _really_ saying. 

“Does anyone here catch your optic? Asking just for curiosity.”

Starscream smiled. Like, actually smiled, not the fake kind or scary kind he sometimes had when he was being an aft. “Why so concerned?” he asked, putting an elbow on the table and leaning his chin on his servo.

Miko sat on the table. “You don’t really talk to anyone other than me, or at least that I see. Aren’t you lonely?”

Starscream’s smile deepened. “I’m fine, little one. And besides, I’m already taken.”

Miko’s jaw dropped. “WHAT? OMG. Who? _Who_?”

Starscream pursed his lips and seemed like he wasn’t going to say more. Almost like he regretted saying anything at all.

“Oh no, no, you can’t just leave me _hangin’_ flyboy! Knock Out?” Miko asked. He seemed like he’d be a great match.

Starscream arched an optic-ridge. “Is that wishful thinking, Miko?”

She sighed. “You both are totally twinks,” she said, laughing. 

Starscream rolled his optics, his faceplate heating a little in a blush since he now knew what the word meant. “Knock Out is a flirt and a rogue. Not completely my style.”

Miko was eating this up. Starscream was never this open with her; in fact, _none_ of the Cybertronians were this open with her about this kind of thing.

“Soundwave then? I mean, maybe he’s got a secret personality just for you hidden in the depths of his spark?”

Starscream chuckled again, sipping his energon. “Soundwave is an interesting candidate, but far too quiet for a mech that appreciates compliments,” he replied. 

“An… Autobot then?”

“Primus no.”

Miko scrunched up her face under her helmet and then looked at Starscream. _Really_ looked at him. “Megatron?” she whispered. Starscream smirked. _“Megatron?!_ ” she shrieked. 

Starscream waved his servos, chuckling. “Not so _loud_ , Miko.”

“You’re dating Megatron and you want me to be _quiet?!_ ”

“Erm, not dating. A little more than that.”

Miko’s brain exploded. She thought it might have literally exploded, but it likely wasn’t as she still could see Starscream’s smirking face and she didn’t feel brains coming out of her ears. “ _WHAAATTTTT?!”_ she hissed. “You’re… _married to Megatron_?”

Starscream shushed her, still smiling. He seemed to be pleased at her reaction for some reason. And as shocked as she was, her heart warmed a little. 

“How did- I thought that you- how about,” she breathed, “...how about you explain this to me how this happened?”

“You sound like you are chiding me.” He folded his arms across his chassis. “Think I can do better?”

Miko’s mouth twitched. “Maybe,” she said with a shrug. “But give me something here, Starscream. You two haven’t so much as talked publicly since that big fight you had like three years ago.”

It had been on her first summer vacation after the war had ended. Raf had made contact with the Autobots on Cybertron and they had arranged to let them come visit on occasion as long as it didn’t interfere with school. As they visited over time, more and more Decepticons helped fill out the inhabitants of the _Nemesis_. It took the children some time to feel comfortable around them, but it seemed easier for them than it was for the Autobots.

But two mechs that were not having a good time of it were Starscream and Megatron. 

Without Megatron’s stranglehold of leadership over the Decepticons, it seemed he didn’t really remember how to talk to Starscream as a mech, versus as someone under his control. He tried to slip into barking orders or making snide comments at Starscream, but the seeker was not having it. Their little snipes and arguments had been a source of amusement for Miko, but Ultra Magnus was displeased.

He threatened to kick them both out if they could not find a way to behave. 

Starscream… for lack of a better word, lost his _shit_.

He was screeching at Megatron, yelling, _shrieking_ in rage. His voice had been so raw and emotional, Miko had felt her own eyes prick with tears. Megatron’s furious expression softened as the tirade continued for a few minutes. Starscream then abruptly stopped speaking, and Miko had seen him turn and leave, seemingly embarrassed.

She realized he hadn’t been necessarily angry with Megatron, but he _was_ afraid of being kicked out and left to fend for himself again.

Starscream leaned forward on the table, bringing her back to the present. “Shortly after that little incident, he apologized to me. I know, color me _surprised_. I didn’t believe him at first, and told him as much. But he kept saying it. Then there was that whole business with the deck collapse-”

“Oh, right! Yeah I remember that.”

“Yes. Bumblewhatever and some Vehicons were trapped in a portion of the _Nemesis_ that was unstable. He and I were the only ones that could reach them. While we were able to get them out, some of the debris fell on _us_ and trapped _us_ instead. Worst rescue in my history of rescues.”

Miko held up a finger to ask how many rescues he had actually done but then shook her head deciding it didn’t matter.

“He was _literally_ pinned on top of me,” he continued. She noticed his face was getting that dull sheen that Transformers got when their metal was heating. “It took the Autobots _hours_ to get us out. So… we had some time to… talk.”

Miko was eating this up. “Did he tell you he loved you?”

Starscream pulled back and his faceplate heated more. “I mean. Something. Like that.” He wiped his servo over his faceplate, clearly a little embarrassed. “Listen, he’s not the most demonstrative mech. The littlest of things require a lot of effort from him, and it took us both a while to figure out that when we wanted to hit each other, we actually wanted to… to uh…”

“Fuck?”

Starscream paused. “Yes. Definitely.”

Miko was smiling like a goof. This. This was honestly amazing. She was finally learning about robots having sex. She had been trying for _years_ to learn about this stuff. 

And Starscream… was being so damn cute about it.

“Wait, is it really a secret? Or does everyone know already and it’s just me that doesn’t know because that happens ALL THE TIME,” she huffed.

Starscream leaned back in his chair at the table, regarding her for a moment. “ _He_ doesn’t want anyone to know, which is why… he is currently sleeping on the proverbial ‘couch.’”

Miko’s mind was desperately trying to keep up with what her ears were hearing, because she could not believe this. “Why doesn’t he want everyone to know? Wouldn’t he want to show you off? You’re fragging great.”

Starscream laughed. “I _knew_ I liked you,” he said. But then his face fell as he thought to answer her question. “Well, it’s probably because he’s _embarrassed_ to be conjunxed to his whimpering, former second-in-command. He forbade me from telling anyone.”

Miko scrunched up her nose, not liking the tone. Megatron scared the scrap out of her even now, but it made her a little angry that he was still trying to boss Starscream around. Especially since it was about something so intimate like being married, or “conjunxed” as Starscream had called it. Still though, something was amiss in Starscream’s answer. “Probably? You mean you don’t actually know?”

Starscream blanched and sputtered but didn’t actually reply.

“Maybe you should go ask and find out for sure?” she prodded.

Starscream crossed his arms. “That would defeat the purpose of the silent treatment.”

“Riiiight. It would undermine your _stellar_ awesome strategy that is working so well for you,” she drawled, rolling her eyes.

“Well, he seems to be suffering,” he said with a sniff. But she saw the little drop of his wings and the flicker of his optics. “That was the… point.”

Miko nodded. “Hmm. Maybe you should find out for sure. You know, so you can _properly_ make him suffer.”

Starscream narrowed his optics, likely knowing he was being manipulated. But Miko could tell he wasn’t exactly happy about the situation either and needed help getting out of it. She knew that bag. “Maybe you’re right.” He seemed to be playing along for nothing other than his pride.

“I’ll be here,” she said, grinning. 

Starscream stood, confusion on his face at clearly being dismissed, and he was actually listening to her. He walked away with his wings tense, his forgotten cube still on the table.


	3. Allow Me to Worship You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter, but we are fluffy sex

Finding Megatron was not difficult. As Starscream was attempting to exit the lower elevator, Megatron was looming over the entrance. Megatron must have heard the elevator activate and hoped it was Starscream coming down to their “quarters.” He was constantly trying to put himself in Starscream’s path so that he’d be forced to talk to him. 

It was a shame to let him get his way. Why was he doing this again? He took a deep vent.

“Ah, good. We need to talk.” 

Megatron’s optics went wide. “You’re talking to me.”

“Yes, yes _,_ _get over it_ ,” Starscream said, acting as if he wasn’t _also_ surprised and maybe slightly relieved that they were having a conversation.

Megatron stepped to the side as Starscream walked past, his wings twitching.

“It _occurred_ to me,” he started, trying to find his voice. This was… more difficult than it had seemed a moment ago. “It occurred to me that when you said I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about our _nuptials,_ that I didn’t actually ask _why_.”

“Yes, you pretty much just stormed out of the room and haven’t spoken to me since.”

“Deserved, in my opinion.”

Megatron sighed. “Why do _you_ think I want to keep it a secret?”

Starscream hesitated. His frame was tense, and he was still so angry at him. But Megatron’s tone was soft, his look was gentle, and his optics were looking at him with concern.

“Because you are ashamed you conjunxed me,” his voice cracked. “That I am weak, and you regret—”

Starscream stopped as Megatron had closed the short distance between them. Megatron’s arms had wrapped around him in an embrace, and he heard the low whispers of “ _no”_ and “ _never_ ” against his helm.

Starscream didn’t want to relax, and he didn’t want to give in so quickly. But his frame was a traitor, just like the rest of him. He softened in Megatron’s touch, delighting in the warmth. They were both touch-starved and stood there for a few moments enjoying each other’s company. 

“I wanted to _protect_ you,” Megatron said. 

Starscream looked up, wrapping his arms around Megatron’s neck. “From what, exactly? There is no one left.”

Megatron nuzzled into his audials. “I still don’t trust the Autobots not to take advantage of our sparkbond.”

Starscream sighed. “You are being ridiculous. We _live_ with them, but you don’t trust them.”

“Our peace is only maintained because they see me as impervious to harm. They still hate me, Starscream, and they deserve their hate. If they knew I was conjunxed, I do not think they would hesitate to harm you in order to harm me.”

Starscream rolled his optics, not caring if Megatron saw it. “And they say _I’m_ the paranoid one.” He thought of how strange it was that they had reached this point in their relationship. It was only a few short years ago that Starscream was still actively trying to undermine Megatron and Megatron was beating the slag out of him. Megatron had been so cruel during the war, and Starscream had been so bitter. 

But after everything was all over, they found themselves left only with each other. It had left them realizing there were other emotions for one another underneath the hurt they had inflicted. The relationship blossomed, though of course with many set-backs and lessons learned along the way. Starscream had been the one to propose bonding, and they had quietly wed under the night sky without any witnesses two years ago.

Megatron scooped him up to hold him against his chest, gripping him around the waist just under his wings. “I’m not good at this,” Megatron said, his voice hoarse. Starscream’s frame relaxed a little at the admission. “Things have been so intemperate between us over the millennia. And now that we’ve arrived here… _finally_ arrived here, I am loath to lose it.”

“Intemperate,” Starscream smirked. “That is one way of putting it.” He leaned forward and put his lips to Megatron’s in a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, even as Starscream was still unsure if he had fully forgiven him. He thought he had enjoyed making Megatron suffer with the cold shoulder, but he found he enjoyed kissing him more.

“Please, just keep it between us a little longer,” Megatron breathed against his lips, _asking nicely_ instead of commanding. He was getting better, Starscream had decided. A work in progress.

“They really won’t care, Megs,” he replied, pulling away. “We’re not that important anymore.”

Megatron hummed lowly. “You’re more important than you think.” His voice was husky as his servo began to cup Starscream’s aft.

“Oh, stop it, I don’t have time for this—” He was pushing away from Megatron, but the arms wrapped around him held him closer and carried him to the berthroom.

“I’ve missed you,” Megatron purred, laying him onto the berth on his back.

Starscream scoffed. “Of _course_ you did." He pushed his servo in Megatron’s face. “But I have to go, I’m due for scout—” but he stopped because there was a servo possessively wrapped around his thigh and a thumb eagerly pressing against his interface panels.

“ _Megatron_ ,” he chided. “I’m still upset with you.”

Megatron groaned and leaned his helm down on Starscream’s chest. “We’ve kept this secret for a few solar cycles now,” he said, trying to hide his irritation. He looked up over Starscream’s chest and locked optics with him. “Why does it bother you now?”

“I want to show you off,” Starscream said quietly, his claws tracing over the scars of Megatron’s face. “I have the strongest mech in the known universe as my conjunx, and I want everyone to know it.”

“Your vanity is insatiable,” Megatron replied, leaning into Starscream’s touch. “How much longer can I beg forbearance from your ego?”

Starscream sighed. He was so weak on this side of becoming conjunxed, and he found it hard to resist any request from Megatron. “Fine,” he said, far less angry than he had intended. “Guess I have to go flirt with Knock Out or something, lest they become suspicious,” he added, arching an optic-ridge.

Megatron, the slagger, shrugged. “You’re free to invite anyone to our berth if you want them there." He smiled indulgently down at him.

Starscream growled. Not what he intended, of course, and Megatron knew this. He knew Starscream far too well, it appeared, and it was going to take a lot more than just a syrupy voice to—

He involuntarily gasped when the thumb at his panel started pressing again. “Cheating,” he whispered breathlessly.

Megatron chuckled and traced his digits down the side of Starscream’s panels, gently requesting access. Starscream was writhing from the touch, his optics flickering with charge. He allowed his interface panel to retract and give Megatron access to his valve.

Megatron hummed appreciatively. “You are beautiful,” he said, gently running his digits across the outer folds of his valve. “Please allow me to worship you.”

Starscream shivered under Megatron’s touches. “Be _nice_ , and I’ll consider it,” he replied, reaching up his arms to wrap around Megatron’s neck. He kissed Megatron passionately, pulling the bigger frame against himself. He felt so hot and dizzy, it was hard to focus.

The large digits found their way inside him, and Starscream whined with need. He clenched around the digits, dimly hearing Megatron’s grunt of appreciation, admiring how Starscream reacted to his touches. Megatron’s thumb digit was now rubbing over Starscream’s anterior node, and it felt so _good_ , he nearly melted. Starscream wanted to reciprocate, but found himself heady with pleasure and unable to form coherent thought.

Megatron seemed to understand and didn’t begrudge him for it. His digits began to pump with more fervor as Starscream’s valve slicked with lubricant. Starscream’s wings twitched and he his heeled pedes curled a little as the pace increased. Megatron’s gaze was intense; it was all Starscream could do to flush in response to the onslaught of pleasure between his legs.

Between the pressure on his node and his valve full of digits, Starscream felt the mounting wave of overload take him. His optics shut and his vocalizer shouted incomprehensible words of love and thanks, praising Megatron and Primus in the same breath. He distantly heard Megatron chuckle, but he couldn’t fully comprehend the sound as waves of pleasure washed over him and lubricant gushed out of his valve.

Megatron apparently couldn’t take it anymore and unsheathed his spike, pumping it in his servo before rubbing the tip against Starscream’s wet valve. Starscream tried to reach up and kiss his conjunx, but he was so weak after his overload that the effort was wasted. Megatron slowly moved to position himself for better leverage and nudged his spike into the entrance of Starscream’s valve.

Starscream whimpered as he felt the searing warmth of the spike enter him. It was always a tight fit for them, but Megatron gently waited, allowing him to adjust. Both of them were venting quickly now.

“Please, master,” Starscream pleaded, the old word slipping out, unbidden.

Megatron growled and thrust into him. Starscream began to moan and buck his hips up against Megatron as he fucked Starscream into the berth. Megatron leaned back on his knees and slipped his servos onto Starscream’s hips, grabbing and lifting them so that he could thrust in deeper.

It was here that Starscream lost any remaining control over his vocalizer. Megatron was rough with him, but in the most delicious ways. He was stretched now, and he knew it would be tough to walk later, but _Primus_ did he need this. Starscream had hated every moment of the contrived distance between them and now that they were interfacing, he could feel their bond pulse with euphoric warmth.

Megatron’s vents began to hitch, and Starscream purposely clenched harder around the spike inside him. He enjoyed seeing Megatron’s face become vulnerable and lost as his overload approached. Starscream met Megatron’s thrust with one well-timed buck of his hips and he felt Megatron shudder and groan in climax. Starscream also came, his valve pulsing in aftershocks of pleasure and a moan escaping the back of his throat.

“Now… who was cheating…” Megatron said, barely holding himself upright. He slowly slipped out of Starscream, and some transfluid flowed out of him and onto the berth below. Megatron then rolled off of him to the side, careful not to lay on Starscream’s wings, but rested his cheek against Starscream’s thigh.

Starscream smiled smugly and lay a servo on top of Megatron’s helm. “I missed you too,” he murmured.


	4. Things are Going to Change

Now that Miko knew the secret, it felt like everyone around her was asking for her to spill it.

“But don’t you think it’s weird? Like Starscream couldn’t stand to be in the same room as Megatron, but now he seems to be tolerating him. They must be up to something,” Wheeljack said, gulping down his energon.

“You _always_ think they are up to something,” Smokescreen replied, rolling his optics.

“And how many times was I right?” Wheeljack was jutting out his chin.

Smokescreen leaned back in his chair. “ _Never_ , as I remember. They haven’t done _anything_ since they came back to live here. Just… exist.”

Miko hunched a little lower as she kept sketching on her pad. Not that they’d ask her of course, she wasn’t in any danger of the secret spilling out—

“Miko, what do _you_ think? You’ve been hanging around ‘Scream more lately. Is it because he’s up to something?”

Miko almost snapped her stylus in half. She looked up and all the bots at the table were looking at her. She gulped. “N-no,” she croaked out. “I just like his company…?”

“Ha! Good one. Nah, I know they’re plotting something; we’ll just have to figure out.”

Miko frowned and was about to go back to her sketching when she noticed Bulkhead’s optics on her. She quickly looked down trying not to let him see her face. He was too good at reading her.

“Hey Miko, let’s go for a walk.”

 _Scrap_.

She quietly put her stylus and pad away and stood up, walking to Bulkhead’s outstretched servo. He picked her up, placing her on his shoulder and they walked away from the conversation in the canteen.

“You doing okay, kiddo?” he asked, clearly worried.

“Mm. Yeah, why?”

“You seemed… weird. Whenever Starscream’s name came up.”

She made an exasperated noise. “He’s _not_ that bad, Bulk! He’s just trying to live and everyone wants to pick on him for being different.”

“Or, you know, for his past actions of terrorizing the galaxy—”

“So he doesn’t fit in with the _rules_ and stuff, _big whup!_ He’s just hanging out, staying out of everyone’s way and yet it’s always, ‘he’s gotta be up to something’ when he and Megatron are just trying to live their lives—”

“Wait, what about Megatron?”

She stopped, thinking quickly about what she just said. “Well yeah, they’re always throwing the two of them together in everything,” she babbled. “But Starscream is just _different_ Bulk, and everyone wants him to do what they say, but they don’t ask him what _he_ wants—”

“Miko. Sweetspark. I don’t think we’re talking about Starscream anymore.”

Miko stopped talking and her eyes pricked slightly with tears. Bulkhead, always managing to see right through her, cutting to the issue. Focusing on Starscream gave her something else to think about for a little while, rather than the impending end of her free-wheeling life of playing with robot space aliens on their distant planet.

After she graduated, she was going to have to go back to Japan. She was going to need to sit for exams for university. Her parents would likely want her to attend a local institution, unhappy with the ways America had indulged her quirky personality. She saw the next stages of her life playing out before her, already written, and it felt like impending doom.

She’d snuffed a Decepticon, but somehow this was far scarier.

“No,” her voice wavered. “I guess not.”

Bulkhead picked her up off his shoulder and kneeled, carefully placing her on the ground. “I can’t pretend to understand what you’re going through, but whatever it is, just know that I’m here for you. You want to befriend Starscream, you go right ahead. Just be careful, okay? I care about you, partner.”

She sniffled and nodded. “Thanks, Bulk. Just, I think… a lot is going to change, ya know? And I’m not really ready for it.”

Bulkhead smiled softly down at her. “You’re stronger than you think, Miko.”

She nodded, running forward to hug his pede. He gently held her back with his servo.

* * *

Starscream stepped into the mess hall and went to grab his energon. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Megatron already seated, watching him, but appearing disinterested. Wheeljack and Bumblebee were drinking their energon and Arcee looked like she was getting ready to leave.

Starscream flicked his wings, knowing Megatron would see the gesture and recognize it as a greeting. 

Starscream got his energon ration and was delighted to discover it was the best damn energon he had tasted in a while. The newest batch he had found was rich and quite tasty. He had been quite proud of that find, though no one else seemed to give him any acknowledgement.

Finally, the three Autobots left, leaving Megatron and Starscream alone in the mess hall. It was late, and most mechs were going to recharge or about to start the late duty shift.

Starscream sauntered over and sat down across from Megatron.

The look he was given was quite reminiscent of the days during the war.

“Oh, stop it, no one is coming. And even if they do, it’s not unusual that we would be seen together.”

“I’d prefer it if they thought we hated each other,” Megatron rasped. 

Starscream kicked his long legs up on the table. “We hated each other before and still found time to occasionally meet like this. At this very table!”

“Times were different.”

“Times were _stupid_ ,” Starscream smirked. “They still are.”

“I’m not ready to change my mind yet, Starscream.”

“I’m not asking you to,” he replied. “Just enjoy your damn cube with your conjunx, will you?”

Megatron’s optics bulged a little in his helm. “You blasted seeker, are you testing me on purpose?”

“Always,” Starscream replied with a wink.

Megatron was clearly charmed, but he just forced out a snarl and drank the rest of his cube. “I have a patrol to run.”

“Magnus has you on patrol now?” Starscream said, slightly concerned. “Patrol for what?”

Megatron watched him, looking like he was weighing his reply. “Predacons.” Starscream tried to stifle a shiver, but Megatron saw it. “My patrol matches up with your scouting missions, I made sure of it. And they haven’t been seen in a while.”

Starscream nodded. “Good enough, I suppose. Why is it always Predacons?”

Megatron got up from his seat. “It’s always something. I’ll take care of it.”

Starscream looked up at him, his wings hanging low. There was the hidden message there of “I’ll take care of you,” in Megatron’s statement. Starscream just wished he would say it out loud.


	5. Grand Gestures

Miko stepped out of the elevator. “Starscream?” she called, pulling out her sketchpad. She had been working on something as a gift and wanted to show him as soon as possible.

“He’s not here, child,” came the voice of Megatron. He stood a short distance away, watching her carefully with his burning optics.

Miko’s blood turned to ice, now face-to-face with him alone in the depths of his old ship. She knew he likely wouldn’t do anything, as he had been given plenty of chances over the past three years and had not done a thing to indicate he wasn’t at least somewhat reformed.

Still didn’t mean her body was going to follow the logic in her mind.

But then she remembered this was Starscream’s _husband_ , and somehow that made him less scary. It was weird that knowing Megatron was in a relationship somehow made him softer.

“D-do you know when he’ll be back?” she asked meekly.

“I do not know.”

“Right, okay. Thanks,” she said, turning around to go back into the elevator. But the door closed right before she could get in it as someone else must have summoned it.

“Ah. Well. I’ll just… take the stairs.”

But said stairs were directly behind Megatron. She groaned.

Megatron cocked an optic-ridge, understanding her plight. He moved back until he was up against the wall so that she could easily get past.

She took a deep breath, weighing her options. She could try to walk past him, or she could wait it out… awkwardly staring at him until the elevator came back. Miko honestly wasn’t sure which one was fraught with less peril.

But the elevator dinged and her winged savior stepped out, surprised at the scene he saw playing out before him.

“Miko, what—Megatron?” Starscream asked, perplexed. 

Megatron shrugged and gave Starscream a strange look.

Miko turned to look up at Starscream. “I came to find you; I have a gift.” Her voice sounded a lot more confident than she felt. She held out her tablet for him to take. She tried to smile but found it was hard to do.

“Thank you,” Starscream said, taking the pad. “Do you want me to take you back upstairs?”

Miko glanced back at Megatron who was looking less and less frightening by the second. Maybe it was because Starscream was there or maybe it was because he had yet to do anything vaguely threatening.

“No,” she said, shaking her helmeted head. “No, I’m okay. I just… really wanted you to see this.”

Starscream nodded but gave a brief glance to Megatron before looking back down at the pad. He turned it back on and found the piece she had made for him.

His body language had always been his biggest tell. His neck pulled back a little with his mouth slightly open, his wings fluttering in happiness. His optics softened and he looked down at her and smiled.

“This… is beautiful, Miko.”

“You like it?” she asked, hopeful. She was afraid she had stepped over a kind of boundary between them, but she also knew she didn’t have a lot of time left that she’d be able to see these mechs, so she had taken the chance.

Starscream glanced at Megatron again, a smirk playing on his lips. “Want to see?”

Megatron looked confused and walked forward. Miko steeled herself to try and not back up. She was happy she was able to stay put. He was the monster that haunted her childhood, not the thing that scared her now.

Megatron took the tablet from Starscream and looked at the piece. His optics shot wide and he looked frighteningly angry.

Miko then stepped back.

“You _told her_ ,” he growled at Starscream. Actually… he didn’t look angry. He looked scared.

“She _guessed_. And she guessed about a week ago, I might add. She’s trustworthy.” Starscream looked down at her fondly and she felt a tiny bit better.

Megatron looked down at her then, the full force of his glare making her cringe. “You cannot tell _anyone_. I will know.”

She looked back up at him, finding her bravado. “Or _what?”_ she spat, even as her knees shook.

“I’m not threatening you,” he said, softer this time. “It is for _his_ safety that we keep this a secret.”

Starscream rolled his optics and took back the tablet from Megatron. He then knelt beside her. “This is a beautiful piece, Miko. It is very dear to my spark,” he said handing the tablet back to her. “We don’t have many things to celebrate our bonding, and I’m touched that you have created this for us.”

Miko took back the tablet, warmed by his words. The piece was still displayed. It was a colored piece, a couple’s portrait of Megatron and Starscream looking at each other, both smiling. Megatron’s arm was wrapped around Starscream’s back and Starscream had a clawed servo gently resting on Megatron’s chest. It was the loving look shared between them that made the piece. Though it had been hard to imagine what Megatron would look like in love, it appeared she had been close to the mark.

“You will need to delete it,” Megatron said.

She and Starscream frowned together. “Nonsense,” he said. “Miko, don’t you dare, no matter what he says.”

Miko held the tablet protectively to her chest. “I… am glad you like it,” she replied, smiling. “I’ll send you a copy and then delete it,” she said, looking at Megatron. “I didn’t mean any disrespect. This time.”

Megatron looked… placated. “Your… discretion in this matter would be greatly appreciated. There are politics in play you could not possibly understand.”

“You think they are going to use him to get to you? Newsflash, Megs, they don’t really care,” she quipped. Starscream smiled widely and Megatron looked irritated. “But… I won’t tell anybody. I won’t be here much longer anyway.” She turned and went to the elevator. “I’ll catch you later, ‘Screamer.”

“Likewise, child.”

She wanted to stick out her tongue at him, but she stopped herself since that would be proving his point. Instead, she bowed at the waist and winked as the elevator door closed. 

Miko hyperventilated a little in the elevator, but was able to get it under control by the time she reached the upper decks.

* * *

Starscream was sleepily wrapped around Megatron’s legs in the berth, while Megatron sat with his back against the wall, reading a datapad. “You didn’t have to terrify her.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Megatron replied, apparently trying to sound innocent. It wasn’t convincing. “How did she get you so wrapped around her finger?” he asked, running a digit down a wing-tip. “It has taken me _millennia_ to get you to stop trying to kill me. But you talk to her a few times and now you’ve practically adopted her.”

Starscream pressed his forehead into Megatron’s hip and closed his optics. “We chatted and I believe we have a lot more in common than I had previously believed. Especially when it comes to imposed expectations from… authority figures.”

Megatron was likely frowning at that, but Starscream didn’t care. He could befriend a scraplet if he wanted to. Starscream was his own mech.

Gone were the days of blindly following whatever Megatron wanted him to do just because he was Megatron. And they were both happier for it.

“Am I not enough?” Megatron asked. “Do you require more… from me?”

Starscream opened his optics and looked up. Was he… jealous of his small friendship with Miko? Was he trying to alienate him again, separate him from anyone else so that he only needed Megatron, like he had during the early stages of the war? Was Megatron still unable to let—

He stopped himself. Megatron likely didn’t mean anything deeper than expressing his own insecurity. They were working on this.

“No… Megatron. You are more than enough,” he said. “Trust me,” he teased. Megatron still looked very unsure. Starscream paused a moment before continuing, more genuinely. “I appreciate that you… that _we_ are trying to be better to each other. It’s a start.”

“But you still wish to tell others of our bonding.”

Starscream sighed. “I want to live normally. This feels like you are making it a _thing_ to obsess over.”

“I’m not making it a thing.”

Starscream rolled his optics. “What if I could convince you the Autobots are trustworthy? Then could we be out in the open?”

Megatron’s frown deepened. “I did not realize you required the opinions of others so much to validate your bond to your conjunx.”

Starscream snapped upright, wings flaring. “That was more than just mean-spirited, Megatron,” he fumed.

Megatron opened his mouth to likely add insult to injury, but to his credit, he stilled. “You’re right. I apologize.”

Starscream’s wings relaxed slightly. Megatron occasionally slipped back into cruelty when he was frustrated, and Starscream had had to develop a wealth of patience he never had before to deal with it without snapping back in turn. However, despite the apology, the words had stung deeply because Starscream knew they were partly true. Maybe he _did_ want others to see his bond and affection for Megatron to validate the relationship, but also because they would see how much Megatron had changed for the better. 

Starscream wanted the rest of the mechs to see that Megatron was worth a second chance.

Megatron reached for him, pulling him into an embrace. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “Your needs are different from my own. You’ve always been bigger on grand gestures.”

Starscream sighed, relaxing in the hold. “I don’t need grand gestures,” he said, sniffing.

Megatron chuckled. “Of course you don’t. But you deserve them anyway.”


	6. Poor Attempt At Humor

Miko had messed up. Messed up big time.

Apparently when she had given the tablet to Starscream and Megatron, _something_ had happened to the password. She literally could not unlock it.

Miko _seriously_ wanted to follow through with her promise to Megatron, but she couldn’t do that if she was locked out of her tablet.

“Yeah, should be easy enough,” Raf said. “It’s not super-high encryption. Sometimes I’ve noticed that Cybertronians’ nanites get into our tech and mess with it, so no worries, I can undo it.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Literal lifesaver, Raf, thank you.”

He likely took it as her normal exaggeration because he just nodded and went to work.

It didn’t take him long at all. “There we go, should be able to get in—”

Raf was staring at the work that was on the screen. At first she was afraid it was some of her porn until she remembered that it was _that_ piece.

Raf started to sputter. “What— what is— are you _okay?_ Why would you… even imagine this?” Raf blurted, looking at her with concern.

She was slightly hurt by his words. “Reality is sometimes stranger than fiction,” she snapped, taking back her datapad.

Raf shook his head back and forth in confusion. “ _Reality_ …?”

“Figure of speech. Means something different in Japanese,” she said. She quickly sent the picture to Starscream’s private comm and then deleted the picture. “I was just practicing drawing something _depraved_ ,” she added bitterly.

Raf nodded, still looking disturbed.

Miko frowned, feeling oddly defensive of Starscream and Megatron’s relationship.

* * *

Starscream was looking at a new map of Cybertron he was helping to compile with the help of Soundwave and Laserbeak in the air, and Bumblebee on the ground. Things had degraded a lot in their absence, but many of the old landmarks that seekers used to navigate by stood, despite the terrible state of the planet.

Knock Out came up to him and tossed his hip into Starscream’s side. “Hey there, legs, how’s it going?”

Starscream snorted, noticing the disturbed look of Bumblebee as he looked up from the map from the other side of the table. The scout suddenly looked like he had better things to do and turned around and left.

“That was easy,” Knock Out drawled. He turned an impish smile on Starscream. “Prudes, the lot of them.”

Starscream arched an optic-ridge. “Not that I don’t find this conversation scintillating, my dear Knock Out, but _do_ get to the point.”

Knock Out’s smile faded a little. “I thought you should know,” he began, his voice low, “that the Autobots don’t like how friendly you and Megatron are getting. They think you are actively plotting something nefarious.”

Starscream sighed, thinking he could hear Megatron’s “I told you so” ringing in his audials. “Like _what?_ ”

“The prevailing theory is you’re going to kidnap Miko, ransom her in order to throw everyone off the ship, take over Cybertron, yada, yada,” Knock Out said, examining the tips of his digits. “Bulkhead doesn’t seem to agree, which is surprising, and also likely the only reason nothing has happened yet.”

“…happened?”

“They want to split you two up. Send you on some kind of stupid fool’s errand on the other side of Cybertron. Get you on different duty schedules. Move other mechs down into the lower levels where you keep slinking off to.”

Starscream’s wings flicked in annoyance. “And what did you say to all this?”

“I don’t get an opinion,” Knock Out replied, bitterly. “However… for what it is worth, Starscream, maybe it will be a good thing to get away from him for a while? At first, everyone thought it was poetic justice that you two were stuck together down there just to delight in each other’s misery, but maybe this can be an opportunity for you. Get out from under his shadow.”

Starscream just stared. He _hated_ this. He wanted to shove his relationship in their faces just to see them drop their jaws. Starscream would laugh derisively, kiss Megatron, and smirk while his wings flared triumphantly.

Instead, he replied, “I see.”

Knock Out gave him a pitying look. “I know we’re not exactly friends. But I still think you’re not half as bad as everyone thinks you are. And tying your fate to Megatron is likely not going to do yourself any favors with the Autobots.”

“Too late,” he mumbled.

“I’m… sorry, what was that?”

“My _fate_ , I said. I appreciate you looking out for me and my fate. It means… a lot,” he said, plastering a smile on his lips.

Knock Out wasn’t sparked yesterday though.

“If you’re still carrying a torch for him, I mean I _get_ it. Big mechs are sexy.” His face fell a little. “Just… look out for yourself.”

Starscream sighed again. “You too, Knock Out.”

* * *

Miko bounded down the stairs to the lower levels again. “Starscream, I got a copy of that doujinshi you liked—”

Megatron was at the bottom of the steps. “Yet again, he is not here. But this time he is not due back for some time.”

She stopped jumping down the steps that were far too big for her. “Uh. Okay. I can leave it with you then?”

Megatron looked like he did not expect this turn of events. “You can leave it there. I’ll tell him you stopped by.”

Miko nodded, putting the datapad she had swiped down on the side of the step. She then looked back at Megatron. “So… how have you been?”

Megatron looked disturbed. “I do not think we should engage in any more conversation,” he said gently. “They may tolerate you talking to Starscream, but they will not want you talking to me.”

“Weird thing is, becoming an adult made me even _less_ likely to follow the rules. And I’m just asking how you are, not ‘please let me join the underground Decepticon faction you’re starting.’”

He arched an optic-ridge. “That was a poor attempt at humor.”

She shrugged. “ _I’m_ laughing. Deep down.” 

Megatron regarded her for a moment, then tilted his helm. “Why aren’t you afraid of me anymore?” He seemed honestly dumbfounded.

Miko looked back at him and folded her arms. She agreed, the fear she had once was _almost_ gone. It still sat there in the periphery of her mind. But she had been talking to Starscream, seen his face when he talked about Megatron, and now knew some of what made them work. 

She thought maybe that he might be redeemable if he was capable of love. Maybe.

“Do you want me to be scared of you?”

Megatron seemed to actually ponder this question, like he had never really heard her speak before. “I… suppose not.”

“Well, then it doesn’t really matter.”

He watched her for a moment longer, weighing something in his mind. Then he took a few steps forward so that he was standing directly above her. She looked directly up at him with defiance.

“I would ask for your help,” he said, crouching down. “May I take you down to the surface?” 

He held out his servo for her to step into, intending to transform around her.

She looked at the servo, then back at him.

“It is for Starscream.”

And that’s all he had to say, apparently, for her to lose all reason.

* * *

“What is this place?” Miko said. She felt a certain kind of reverence though, like this building was important.

“It’s the remnants of Cybertron’s Air Command base here in Vos,” Megatron replied quietly. “Starscream’s former home.”

Miko stilled. The place was absolutely destroyed, with twisted, angry metal jutting out in places. It was scarred, burned, and charred from some kind of explosion. They walked forward and there was a grand hall with what used to be a beautiful, vaulted ceiling. She itched to take out her tablet and sketch some details but eyed Megatron’s taut back and thought maybe she should wait.

In the back of the room was a broken wall that clearly used to house some kind of grand window. She looked closer at the sides and to her delight noticed it was something similar to stained glass, or the Cybertronian equivalent. It was huge; it towered over even Megatron by a good couple hundred feet.

“That must have been beautiful when the suns rose,” she noted, tilting her head and using her hands to frame it. The suns would have hit it just right and she could imagine the reds and purples in the “glass” filling the room they now occupied with a soft, rosy light.

Megatron watched her, and then he turned his attention to the former window. “Right at dawn, all the seekers in the air force would gather here to welcome the suns back into the sky. They had such an odd obsession with the ritual, but it truly was a sight to behold with them all here. Starscream loved this place, and especially that window.”

“What… happened?”

Megatron looked down at her and she thought she saw a flicker of… regret. “I made him destroy it. It was the first time I hurt him for the sport of it.”

Miko flinched. “Dude, you were a total _asshole_ ,” she muttered. “What made you do that?”

Megatron looked extremely tired all of a sudden. “I… really don’t remember. I think I wanted to test his loyalty to me, but I never demanded such a show from anyone else. Maybe I was confused by my affection for him. Or maybe he reminded me of myself, and I loathed him for it. I don’t really know anymore.”

Miko wanted to hate him even more now than she had before. Megatron was easy to hate, she realized. He’d made his whole career about it.

But she found that all she wanted to do was help him.

Megatron looked back towards the front of the room. “This window was made from shards of corundum, which I have been gathering on my patrols for the past few months. I could rebuild it, but… I am not an artist.”

Miko slowly looked up at his face and saw him standing before her, hopeful. She realized now what he intended and she almost burst with excitement.

“Oh Megs, we are going to blow his little bird mind.”

He flashed her a smile that, while initially scary, she actually could see the sincerity behind it. “He did tell me that he doesn’t need grand gestures.”

“Megatron, I don’t know if you knew this or not, but… Starscream _lies_.”

Megatron chuckled and beckoned her to follow him to get closer and start taking measurements.


	7. Subtext

Starscream landed down on the flight deck, his wings aching. He loved a good endurance flight as the next mech, but they had given him a double shift and he was  _ tired _ . He wanted to just crawl into the berth, maybe allow Megatron to massage his wings, and drift peacefully to sleep.

But said conjunx was on the deck looking like he was about to take off himself.

“Aw, I thought you had off tonight.”

Megatron whipped his helm around to see if anyone else was on top of the deck. No one was, but he still gave an irritated look to Starscream.

“I did have off. It’s morning, you drooping thing,” he replied.

Starscream checked his chronometer and groaned, wiping a servo across his faceplate. “Can you skip this patrol? I feel like I haven’t seen you in vorns.”

Megatron gave him an incredulous look. “I cannot skip my duties because you are tired.”

“It’s not because I’m tired, it’s because I _miss you_ , you idiot.”

Starscream had stalked right up to him, his wings practically dragging across the ground. He pushed his forehead into Megatron’s chest and stood there, his arms crossed on his chassis.

Megatron looked around one more time, then leaned down to kiss him on top of the helm. His servo lightly massaged the area where Starscream’s neck met his shoulders, and Starscream practically melted in his touch. 

“Why did you have to pull a double shift?” he asked quietly as he found more sore spots on the shoulders under his servos.

“Something about needing more energon for something,” Starscream said, swaying on his pedes a little. “I didn’t really pay attention. I was already tired when they asked for the second shift.”

“And they only just moved my patrol up to now a few hours ago. It’s almost like they are separating us on purpose.”

Starscream’s optics burst open, not realizing he had closed them. They _were_ doing this on purpose. 

“You know something,” Megatron growled.

“No, no, no, not at all, I just… I’m just tired.”

Megatron lifted up his chin and raised his optic-ridges in his best ‘I don’t believe you for a second’ look. Scrap.

“We will talk about this later when you are less likely to keel over. Go get some rest.”

Starscream pouted. He reluctantly pulled away from Megatron and started walking away, mournfully looking over his shoulder as he did so. Megatron had a wry smile, then jumped into a transformation and took off into the sky.

Starscream watched him go and dragged himself into the mess hall.

“ _Whoa,_ you look like slag,” the little voice quipped.

“Why, thank you,” he said, mechanically getting his ration.

Miko snorted. “I didn’t even think your wings could go down that far.”

“I don’t even have the energy to tell you to politely go frag yourself. Or wait,” he said with a tired smile down at her. “Maybe I do?”

She laughed, patting him on the pede. “Can I keep you company while you refuel?”

Starscream was about to say yes, but then looked up and saw the icy dark stares of Arcee and Wheejack watching him from across the mess hall. 

“Maybe another time, fleshling,” he said with a sigh. 

“Nope, me an’ Bulk— right Bulk? We’ll keep you company.”

Bulkhead magically appeared as if summoned on the wind. Starscream must have been _really_ exhausted if he hadn’t felt the large Autobot approach.

“Sure. Yeah.” The green Autobot did not seem too enthused.

Starscream arched an optic-ridge but then just shrugged. “Not like I could stop you anyway at this point,” he said, tiredly dragging himself to the nearest table. It took a lot of his willpower not to just put his head down on the table and go to recharge.

Bulkhead picked Miko up to put her on the table. She sat down and pulled out her tablet and began sketching something. Bulkhead sat down awkwardly across from Starscream and avoided optics, just looking down at Miko.

Starscream drank his energon with a sigh. He was tired, he was lonely, and he knew the Autobots were conspiring to keep him and Megatron apart. He wondered if they would try harder to separate them if they knew they were bonded. 

Maybe they would leave them in peace.

“Did you get the doujinshi I left for you?”

Starscream found himself cracking a limp smile. “I did, thank you.”

“I gave it to Megatron, I wasn’t sure he’d get it to you.”

Both Bulkhead and Starscream’s optics widened. “You did what—”

“ _Miko_ , what—”

She waved both of them off like they were annoying tiny Insecticons. “He was really nice about it.”

Starscream was too tired to immediately recognize the danger in the way she was talking about Megatron. Bulkhead luckily seemed too shocked to pick up on any subtext. The text seemed bad enough.

“Miko, you really shouldn’t be going down to the lower levels to bother Megatron,” Bulkhead said. “He’s just trying to mind his own business, and we should leave him alone.”

Starscream wasn’t sure he’d ever felt appreciation for an Autobot before, but here he was.

“He’s not that bad,” she said, looking up at Bulkhead. “Not anymore.” She shrugged and gave Starscream a secret wink.

Starscream sighed and drank more of his energon. He still noticed the glaring optics of Arcee and Wheeljack, and decided he’d annoyed everyone enough for one night. He stood shakily, using the table to brace himself.

“I appreciated the company,” he said. “I think I’m going to go recharge for the next couple of centuries.”

“Want us to walk you back?” Miko asked.

“No, dear one,” he said, not catching the affection that leaked through his voice until it was too late. But now he was too tired to care. “I can manage.”

He turned and walked out of the mess hall; his wings held just a little higher.

* * *

“Yes, one-true-pairing. OTP.”

“Why would you limit yourself? Why can’t he just have all the boyfriends?”

Miko narrowed her eyes. “First of all, how dare you? Second of all, none of them work as well as my OTP.”

Starscream shrugged. “I mean there is evidence for the other couplings as I recall—”

“ _Starscream_ ,” Miko said. “OTP is _life._ You eat it, breathe it into your _soul_. It’s okay if it’s not your cup of energon. But it’s _mine_ and I _like it._ And I don’t want to argue with you because I like you. But you’ll _lose,_ mech.”

Starscream trilled a laugh, knowing her buttons and pushing anyway. 

She was glad to see him laughing. Miko hated keeping the secret from him about the stained-glass window, but she didn’t want to ruin Megatron’s surprise. It seemed like Megatron and Starscream had not been able to see each other for a few weeks now, and she saw the toll it was taking on both of them.

Miko dimly thought that if someone tried to pull this shit on Bumblebee or Smokescreen, everyone would be up at arms about it or they would just disobey orders. Starscream and Megatron kept their helms down and did as they were asked without complaint.

Which seemed really odd for Starscream, but she knew if he complained, the secret would get out.

She actually began to understand Megatron’s point of view a little. The Autobots were not always very nice.


	8. The Vows I Took

Starscream soared above the clouds as his sensors swept the ground far below him. He had been on a roll lately, finding several new caches of energon for the rag-tag number of Cybertronians that still lived on the planet. The energon was rich and alluded to the rapidly improving health of the planet. 

He wondered if Vector Sigma would start producing new-sparks again. Not that he was thinking about that.

He did a tight loop, relishing in the wind rushing up against his plating. Earth had been fun, but nothing felt like home. There was something about the tang of metal in the air, and the thin atmosphere here on Cybertron that felt more like sleek and silky metal instead of the heavy air on Earth that felt like congealed energon.

His proximity alarm went off. He twisted his jet-mode just in time to avoid being scraped across the chassis by a Predacon.

Preda _king_.

He tried not to panic. He twisted in the air to turn around to head back to the ship, turning on his thrusters to maximum burn. He heard Predaking’s roar of challenge and the sound of rapid wing beats behind him.

_Starscream: report? You are leaving the air space we designated for you—”_

“I’m being chased by a _dragonformer_ , so I could really use that patrol squadron you said is looping around here!” he shouted into his comm.

“ _A Predacon_?” he heard Ultra Magnus say, like it was some fabled beast that didn’t exist and wasn’t trying to melt his thrusters.

Starscream pulled his flight maneuvers as best he could, but still the heavy wing beats were gaining on him. A screech and a second Predacon streaked across the sky, managing to grab him in its claws, scraping his side painfully. His plating on his alt-form crumpled, so he transformed into bipedal mode to try and fire off a missile and get out of the claws that held him. 

He was grabbed and then thrown in the air like a limp doll, and he heard Predaking roar with fury. He grabbed Starscream’s arm in his maw and crushed it and the missile between his teeth.

Starscream gave a choked shriek.

Suddenly Soundwave and a host of Eradicons were flying in, shooting and attempting to fight off the Predacons. They seemed reluctant to disengage but finally decided the seeker wasn’t worth it.

Starscream was able to transform for a moment to jet to the flight deck and returned to bipedal for a rough landing. He lay on his back, panting.

Soundwave touched down and silently looked over him. A picture of Knock Out flickered on his visor and Starscream nodded, holding his injured side with his good arm. He felt his own energon quickly slicking through his digits.

“Slag, that hurts,” he whispered.

The flight deck filled with the inhabitants of the _Nemesis_ , gawking at Starscream. Knock Out and Ratchet pushed them aside, quickly trying to do triage.

Starscream noticed Megatron off on the periphery. They locked optics, and Megatron tensed, clearly wanting to go to him but he held himself back. Starscream felt fluid well in his optics because all he wanted was to be held.

Knock Out was asking him a question. “What?” Starscream asked, his vision beginning to swim.

“Wait, no, stay awake you idiot!” Knock Out roughly grabbed Starscream’s chin. “Don’t go to sleep yet, I need to know if you have any more line breaks before we move you!”

Starscream’s optics flickered a little. “Between my wings,” he said grimacing. “And my side.”

“Scrap.” Knock Out and Ratchet slowly turned him on his side and Ratchet began trying to patch the wound he found there.

Starscream thought it was nice that they had immediately jumped in to try and help him. All of them around had very concerned faces… was it actually for him? Or because he could sniff out energon better than anyone? He wasn’t quite sure.

When he looked back, Megatron was gone.

Starscream closed his optics.

“Okay, goodnight, Starscream, we’ll talk after surgery,” Knock Out’s voice wafted over his audios as he was given a sedative and he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Miko had heard what had happened, and once she had been stymied from going in the medbay herself, she had made her way to the lower depths of the _Nemesis_ looking for Megatron.

He was there, sitting in the hallway looking at the ground.

“Megatron?” she said, walking up to him. Distantly she thought that maybe she should not be doing this so boldly. “Megatron, he’s okay.”

Megatron looked up at her with smoldering optics. He didn’t say anything.

“He’s going to be waking up soon.”

Megatron still didn’t respond. 

Miko frowned and then went over and sat beside him for a little while, saying nothing.

* * *

Starscream woke in the medical berth to the sound of whispered voices arguing.

“I’m _not_ leaving him up here. If you’re saying he’s out of danger, then he can coalesce on the lower levels.”

“Megatron, don’t you dare! I _will_ call Ratchet!” Knock Out growled. 

Starscream felt himself being gathered up into Megatron’s arms. He hissed when his side was jostled.

“What are you _doing_?” he asked weakly.

“I’m protecting you because I wasn’t allowed to do so before.”

Starscream groaned and let his helm flop backward dramatically. “Megatron, why would they save me and patch me up, only to offline me later?”

Megatron stilled at that, but then apparently decided that his mind was made up anyway. Starscream scoffed as he was lifted off of the berth and carried away.

Knock Out blocked the doorway with his shiny red frame. “I’m not letting you do this again!” he said angrily. “I’ve watched this happen time and time again, and I can’t do it anymore. Put him _back_ , Megatron. Immediately.”

Both Megatron and Starscream were looking at Knock Out with surprise. Starscream felt touched at this moment, seeing the determination in the white faceplate of the doctor that had patched him up several times. The good doctor had been an unwilling participant in their turbulent relationship for the past few millennia, and Starscream felt a modicum of sympathy.

“Thank you, doctor,” Starscream rasped. “Your concern is appreciated, but I think I will go with Megatron for now.”

Knock Out still had that endearing look of concern but eventually just sighed. “Just… comm me if you need me, okay?”

Starscream gave him a tired smile and nodded.

Megatron said nothing as he carried him down into the depths of the Nemesis, trying not to be seen.

“You are hopeless,” Starscream said, wincing a little.

“I am trying to take _care_ of you. It’s part of the _vows_ I took.”

Starscream sighed, relaxing further into the arms that held him. 

They finally reached the bottom level of the _Nemesis_ and Megatron carried Starscream into their berthroom. He lay him down with more gentleness than was probably required, but Starscream appreciated the pampering. 

“I… _felt_ your fear,” Megatron said after a moment. “Your pain. Through the bond.”

Starscream had suspected as much. They had not been bonded for very long, and something like this attack had not happened as of yet. Neither one of them was very well-versed in controlling what did and did not leech through the bond to the other.

He remained silent, pondering where Megatron was going with this.

“Is… that. Is _that_ what you felt of _me_?”

Ah. More guilty feelings.

“Megatron, we’ve been around this a few times now.” He tried to pull himself into a sitting position in the berth. He wasn’t successful and just laid back down with a soft grunt. “I hurt you, you hurt me, it was all a big fragging great game we played—”

“But I never feared you. I never held fear for _anything_ ,” he said. “I felt your fear, then had my own when I saw you down and bleeding on the flight deck.”

Starscream frowned. “What, do you think I _infected_ you or something?”

Megatron sighed exasperatedly. “No. That’s not what I meant.”

Starscream felt so tired. Certainly too tired to have this conversation. “Fear is not a bad thing, Megatron. It means you have something you don’t want to lose.”

Megatron stilled at this, almost as if he were holding his vents. He hardened his jaw and then crawled into the berth beside Starscream, and just stared at him.

“You constantly amaze me,” Megatron said finally.

Starscream was already falling back asleep. “I’m an amazing mech. You are truly blessed.”

“I agree.”

“Good.”

He heard a hushed chuckle and then Starscream fell into recharge.


	9. Trust Me, One Last Time

After a few days, he was able to get up and move around again. He made his way back to the medbay, much to Knock Out’s delight, and got a full scan done. The medic had chided him for going with Megatron, but had that little look in his optic that denoted something like pity or remorse.

Starscream knew he meant well. But he was just so tired of it all.

He walked out of the medbay and was greeted by the odd juxtaposition of Miko and Megatron standing side-by-side, looking at him.

“Heya, Star!” Miko greeted warmly. “Glad you’re up and about.”

“We’d like to show you something,” Megatron said.

“If you aren’t too busy?”

Starscream felt his wings twitch in alarm. These two had apparently bonded while he wasn’t looking and he knew it was _dangerous_. In… a sweet way?

“Sure?”

Megatron smiled warmly and they walked to the top deck. He held out a servo for Miko who happily stepped in. Megatron transformed around her and took off into the air. 

Starscream jumped and followed, not noticing the Autobots gathering behind him and yelling for a groundbridge.

* * *

When Starscream looked up and saw the building before him, he didn’t want to take another step. He saw Miko bounding up the steps, still talking about something but Megatron had stopped at the top step and was looking down at him with a sad expression on his face.

Still, he outstretched his servo.

How could he ask him to follow him inside? How could Megatron be so dense, so cruel, and so insensitive as to bring him here?

“I don’t want to see,” was all that he could manage to say.

Megatron smiled softly. “Trust me. One last time.”

The thing was, even if it hurt, Starscream would trust him again and again.

He walked up the steps, took the servo, and allowed Megatron to guide him in.

Starscream looked at the black and charred floor, seeing the twisted metal and dust. He remembered when it was kept spotless and polished, lovingly tended by seekerlets and acolytes. Megatron was warm at his side and it was the only thing keeping him here. This was painful.

“Ta-da!” Miko said.

Starscream looked at her, standing a little way away. She really didn’t understand tone, did she?

He couldn’t help but glance up, expecting to see the broken sky window gaping at him. He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see and tried to switch off all of his emotions so that he wouldn’t become a mess—

He gasped.

Before him was a beautiful, reconstructed window. Light filtered in, sending prisms of rainbow light glittering across the floor. There were impossibly intricate shapes of red and blue corundum cut and assembled to make a picture.

It was a seeker. Several seekers actually, wings aloft in flight. 

He brought his servos to his mouth to cover it.

Megatron looked at him with concern. “You… don’t like it?”

Miko laughed, her voice very thick. “He likes it, Megatron.” She had fluid at the corners of her eyes.

So did Starscream, actually.

There was a flurry of movement behind them, and the Autobots fell in with their weapons raised. Megatron moved to block and protect Starscream, who was still unmoving and staring at the window.

“Miko! Get away from them, quickly!” Smokescreen said. Arcee had her weapons trained on Megatron and Starscream, priming them to fire. Wheeljack and a somewhat reluctant Bumblebee also raised their weapons.

“WHAT? NO. STOP!” Miko screeched. She stomped forward. “PUT THOSE WEAPONS DOWN!”

The Autobots were slightly surprised at the force in her words and froze. But when they saw that Megatron wasn’t moving and that they had clearly misinterpreted something here, they pulled back and stowed their weapons.

A muffled sob escaped Starscream’s mouth, and Megatron quickly turned to him. 

Starscream reached out a servo to steady himself against Megatron. “You… you both did this? For me?”

Miko’s angry face softened. “It was his idea. I just helped,” she said giving Starscream a wink.

The Autobots were very confused.

Starscream turned and looked up at Megatron. He looked oddly vulnerable for a mech of his size. 

“I know it’s not the same as it used to be,” Megatron said quietly.

Starscream shook his head and then launched himself onto Megatron, grasping him around the neck. “It’s better,” he whispered, embracing him close and burying his face into Megatron’s warm plating.

Ultra Magnus appeared with Bulkhead, followed by Ratchet and Knock Out. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet froze when they saw the recreated window. Knock Out’s pale face noticed the window and then smirked when he saw Starscream and Megatron embracing.

“Not bad, Megs,” he called, smiling.

Bulkhead pushed forward to look at the window. “Wow, Miko, this is _amazing_! You did such a good job.”

Miko looked up at her partner with a laugh. “Thanks, Bulk. I just designed it, Megatron built it.”

Ultra Magnus cleared his vocalizer and took a step closer to Megatron and Starscream. Megatron gently put Starscream down and looked at Ultra Magnus expectantly.

“I think we might need to talk about the nature of your relationship, as we have clearly misunderstood.”

“I’m not sure that is something that is your business. It is between my conjunx and myself,” Megatron said. Starscream burst into a loving smile and laughed, his wings twitching.

Pandemonium broke loose, with noises of surprise and shock as everyone began talking at once.

But Starscream and Megatron only had optics for each other. Starscream pulled down Megatron’s collar plating and took him into a kiss.

Miko whooped loudly with a laugh.


	10. Growing Up

Miko sat with Bulkhead in the canteen. She wasn’t drawing this time, but just watching everyone, trying to absorb every detail. She saw Arcee and Smokescreen laughing, while Bumblebee cracked a joke that Wheeljack found hilarious. Some Vehicons and Eradicons were chatting by the energon dispenser.

Megatron was seated off to the side, reading a datapad.

She heard the clicking pedes of Starscream before she saw him. She looked up and saw him making a beeline for Megatron, wings hiked up. A few of the others watched him approach with interest.

Was it going to be a fight? 

Megatron didn’t notice him until he was right in front of him, as Starscream surprised him by slamming a fist onto the table. He looked up at him with an irritated look, when Starscream then hooked a talon in Megatron’s collar plating, pulled him forward and kissed him passionately.

Miko heard someone in the room make a “eugh” noise. And someone else, maybe a Vehicon (Steve, most likely), said something like “aww.”

Miko was more in the latter camp.

After his little display, Starscream pulled back with a smirk, his wings twitching with mirth. He twirled on his pede and went to get his energon. Megatron looked temporarily stunned before amusement smoothed out his features and he just went back to his datapad with a small shake of the helm.

Once he had gotten his energon, Starscream came over and sat with Miko and Bulkhead. “I hear you are leaving us for a little while.”

“Yeah.” She wasn’t really hiding her disappointment. “I guess I have to grow up at some point.”

He made a “hmm” noise. “I’m not so sure. Growing up can look different for everyone. The difference is you are now responsible for yourself instead of someone else being responsible for you. That comes with more accountability than anything.

“But if you want to keep drawing porn, I’m pretty sure that’s something adults do too.”

Bulkhead had been sipping his energon, which he probably should not have been doing around Starscream and Miko if he were a smart mech. He choked as it went down the wrong intake, and he started to cough and sputter. “...what?” he asked with a quiet voice, optics wide.

“She’s quite gifted.”

Miko was laughing. She looked up at Starscream with fondness. “I’m going to miss you. All of you,” she said.

“You’ll come back and visit?” Bulkhead asked, worried, and still coughing a little.

“Oh you can’t get rid of me that easily! It will just probably be… less.”

She had received quite a few acceptance letters in the mail from colleges all around the US as well as Japan. She had gotten into her art school that she wanted, and she was really excited about it.

To her surprise, her parents had agreed to let her make the choice, as long as she came back and visited more often. It was true they wanted her to make choices that would lead her to becoming the version of herself that they wanted, but they recognized that her time in America had changed her. Not only in the odd ways (as she was afraid they would think), but also she had more confidence and empathy.

She laughed thinking that if she could somewhat befriend Megatron and Starscream, there probably wasn’t much that could stand in her way. Art school still appealed to her, but not she found herself also looking into political science. Maybe an ambassadorship was in her future?

Starscream smiled as he stood. He leaned over and gently patted her helmet with two digits. “Then we will look forward to those visits with anticipation. And rigorous mental preparation.”

“HEY!” she said with a half-hearted huff.

Starscream walked away with a small flick of his wings and sat back down across from Megatron.

“He really does like you.” Bulkhead’s voice had a twinge of awe. “It’s so weird. Good. But weird.”

“What do you mean? I’m super likeable.”

Bulkhead laughed and nodded. “You bet, partner.” He then had a small look of concern on his face and leaned forward. “But… are you really drawing… porn?”

Miko’s face erupted in a giant grin. “Yep. Wanna see?”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Redseeker: I hope you liked this. This was kind of a fan letter to you because I love all your work and it really made me love reading TFP works. I know you’ve also been practicing with art, so I felt really inspired. And. Unashamed MEGASTAR lol <3
> 
> Huge thank you to [@Tac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytacs) and [@badskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns) for HUGE beta help. Again, I feel worthless when things get this big on me. You all helped in such huge ways, I love you both so effing much.
> 
> First Prime fic! First time writing humans! First Prime MegaStar! First fic of 2021! Lol it was a blast writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Huge thank you to the Secret Solenoid team for organizing this- it’s a thankless job, and you all do it effortlessly. 
> 
> I have a lot more works coming up in the pipeline, and MegaStar is going to be a big flavor of them. Comfort Conditioning is long overdue for some love, and I have another mood fic in the works for MegaStar week. Looking forward to hearing from you all and thank you so much for being great <3 


End file.
